


Verdammt ich lieb dich

by MrsMoriarty



Category: SOKO Donau | Vienna Crime Squad
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoriarty/pseuds/MrsMoriarty
Summary: Carl versucht, mit einem Urlaub in der alten Heimat seine Gefühle zu verdrängen. Nicht sonderlich erfolgreich.(Leider schlägt bei diesem Pairing immer meine Schlager-Ader an. Irgendwie passt es bei den beiden?!)





	Verdammt ich lieb dich

In der Sekunde, in der er sich die Zigarette ansteckt, weiß Carl schon, dass es eine dumme Idee ist. Es ist viel zu spät für kluge Entscheidungen und in letzter Zeit waren die sowieso nicht gerade seine Stärke. Herbert hinter dem Tresen schaut vom Zapfhahn auf und hebt eine Augenbraue.

„Na, Carl! Wenn das der Oppa wüsste, der würd sich aber aufregen!“ Als ob er immer noch ein Halbstärker wäre, der sich im „Wirtz“ freitagabends Doppelkorn zu ergaunern versucht.

Carl zuckt beiläufig die Schultern. „Den Oppa haben die Dinger aber leider längst umgebracht, also hat sich das mit dem Aufregen erledigt.“ Demonstrativ nimmt er einen tiefen Zug. Seine Lungen sind den Rauch nicht mehr gewohnt und der Kick setzt sofort ein. 15 Jahre Abstinenz für den Arsch. Er nimmt einen weiteren.

„Is ja gut, Jung!“ Das demonstrative Kopfschütteln soll ihn wohl beschämen, aber im Augenblick ist es Carl herzlich egal, ob er die Gefühle des Kneipiers ernsthaft verletzt hat.

„Ich brauch heut wirklich keine Gardinenpredigten.“ Ohne zu dem dicken Mittsiebziger im Flanellhemd aufzusehen, leert er sein Glas in einem Zug und hebt es hoch. „Schenk mir lieber mal noch eins ein.“

Das muss man Herbert lassen: Egal, wie heruntergekommen sein Schuppen auch ist oder schon die letzten fünfzig Jahre war, das Kölsch ist gut. Frisch gezapft und kalt. Und rauchen kann man hier auch. Was früher nur dazu geführt hat, dass sich die monotonen Raufasertapeten langsam aber sicher gelb färbten, ist mittlerweile ein Alleinstellungsmerkmal geworden. Es reicht, damit auch unter der Woche immer eine Handvoll einsamer Gestalten ins „Wirtz“ finden, um sich dort die Birne vollzuballern.

Aus den uralt Lautsprechern quäken die gleichen schlechten Schlager, wie schon in seiner Jugendzeit. Marianne Rosenberg. Wolfgang Petry. Klaus Lage Band. Die ganze Scheiße für die sie ihn in Wien als Piefke aufziehen würden.

Er hätte nicht herkommen sollen, denkt Carl und nimmt noch einen Zug. Auf Lunge, das hat er nicht verlernt. Morgen wird es ihm hundsmiserabel gehen, aber das wird es so oder so. Wozu also vernünftig sein?

Auf dem Eiche-Rustikal-Tresen vor ihm beginnt die Holzmaserung langsam, ihm Muster vorzugaukeln. Wie hypnotisiert starrt er aus halb geöffneten Augen nach unten. Sein Versuch, sich abzulenken, ist offiziell grandios gescheitert. Aber was hat er auch erwartet? Es gibt Orte, an die kann man nicht zurück und wenn man es versucht, kann das nur schmerzhaft werden. Eine vergangene Jugend ist zum Beispiel so ein Ort.

Und trotzdem ist er hergekommen. Nach Gladbach. Nach Bockenberg. Um was zu sehen? Den alten Plattenbau? Die Familie, die längst nicht mehr da ist? Carl hat sich nie für einen sentimentalen Menschen gehalten. Trotzdem hat er, als er seinen Jahresurlaub bei Dirnberger eingereicht hat, diesmal nicht lange nachgedacht und ein Ticket in den Pott gebucht. Nur um festzustellen, dass es dort noch immer genauso trostlos ist, wie damals, als er von dort fortgegangen ist. Er hatte schon schlauere Ideen.

Er schließt die Augen. Der Raum um ihn beginnt sich zu drehen. Zu viel Bier. Zu viele Zigaretten. Zu viel schlechte Musik. Und wo sie schon beim Thema sind…Die CD springt einen Track weiter und er erkennt schon an den ersten Tönen das Lied. Ausgerechnet Matthias Reim.

**Ich ziehe durch die Straßen bis nach Mitternacht  
Ich hab das früher auch gern gemacht**

_„Und was genau willst du da?“ Helmuths Stimme klang ungläubig und eindeutig vorwurfsvoll. Aus irgendeinem Grund machte ihn das nur wütender._

_„Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, was dich das angeht, aber man wird ja wohl noch seine Heimat besuchen dürfen.“_

_„Heimat? Ich dacht, du hast keine Familie mehr, die du noch sehen willst?“ Helmuth deutete anklagend mit dem Finger auf ihn, wie um einen Punkt zu machen: „Deine Worte, net meine!“_

_„Na und? Gibt ja auch noch anderes, woran man hängen kann.“_

An Erinnerungen zum Beispiel. Er lässt den Blick schweifen. Der Bezug der kleinen Sitzecken hat keine definierbare Farbe mehr. Früher war er rosa, das weiß er noch. Mit Nina war er oft hier. Hat ihr eine Bluna spendiert und ein Spiel am Automaten neben der Damentoilette. Wachstischdecken und Kunstblumen. Kaum zu glauben, aber mit Mädchen aus der Gegend konnte sowas tatsächlich als Date durchgehen. Hat er ernsthaft geglaubt, sie hier wieder zu sehen?

_„Du willst jetzt aber net ernsthaft einen auf Heimatliebe machen, oder?“ Sie waren sich beiden durchaus bewusst gewesen, dass das Büro nicht unbedingt der richtige Ort war, um das auszudiskutieren, dazu hatte es nicht Pennys und Wohlfarths betretene Blicke gebraucht._

_„Und warum nicht, Helmuth? Ihr macht das doch das ganze Jahr über! Prater hier, Küss-die-Hand da…Mann, ich brauch einfach mal ne Auszeit von dieser ganzen Scheiß-Wiener-Gemütlichkeit!“_

Eine Auszeit. Ja, die hat er jetzt. Das Wetter in Gladbach ist zum Kotzen, schon seit seiner Ankunft. Aber so schön, dass er den Tag da verbringen will, ist sein Hotelzimmer auch nicht, also hat er die meiste Zeit damit verbracht durch die Gegend zu laufen, im grünen Regenmantel und den nassen Haarsträhnen im Gesicht: Jede zweite Fabrik ist jetzt ein Museum. Seine alte Schule steht noch, wurde aber tatsächlich renoviert. Die Platte hingegen nicht. Auf dem erbärmlichen Spielplatz davor hängen noch immer die Jugendlichen rum und kiffen.

„Verpiss dich, Alter!“

Bleibt also noch das „Wirtz“ und das Kölsch. „Noch eins!“ Herbert schiebt ihm ein Glas rüber.

_„Ahhh, simmer dem feinen Herrn auf amal nimmer gut gnug?“ Helmut lief unruhig auf und ab und gestikulierte wild. „Du bist manchmal so a depperter Piefke, bist du!“_

_Wortlos stand Carl auf und ging zur Tür._

Carl lässt den Blick wandern. Von der Wand starren ihm aus einem ausgeblichenen Foto ein Dutzend Kumpels entgegen. Überbleibsel einer glorreichen Vergangenheit, der er nie viel abgewinnen konnte. Sein Großvater und sein Vater, die waren stolz darauf gewesen, ja. Nur hatte Carl schon früh gewusst, dass das Arbeiterleben nichts für ihn war. Es hatte gute Gründe gegeben, warum er früh von Zuhause abgehauen war. Das Wetter, die Leute, die Gegend. All das hat er lange hinter sich gelassen. Hat er wirklich geglaubt, dass es das ist, was ihm in seinem Leben fehlt? Eigentlich nicht. Das Bier schmeckt mit einem Mal erstaunlich schal.

_„Wovor genau laufst du eigentlich weg?“_

_„Weglaufen?“ Carls Stimme blieb ruhig. Er genoss es, sich seine Erregung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Bloß nicht aus der Reserve locken lassen. „Helmuth, ich mach Urlaub! Ich nehme mir frei.“_

_„Wovon denn bittschön?“_

_„Vom Job. Von Wien. Von dir.“_

**Hast du 'n Stich?** **  
Und ich denke schon wieder nur an dich**

Von ihm. Carl starrt auf den Boden seines leeren Glases. Schon wieder denkt er an ihn. Ob Helmut jetzt wohl auch bei Rosie hinter dem Tresen sitzt und Bier trinkt? Oder hat er morgen früh wieder Dienst? Helmuth trinkt nie, wenn er Dienst hat. Eine der Eigenschaften, die es so einfach macht, mit dem Wiener Urgestein zusammenzuarbeiten.

**Ich wollt doch nur ein bisschen freier sein**

Freinehmen. Was für eine hirnrissige Idee. Typen wie er, die nahmen sich nicht frei, die waren immer im Dienst. Was hatte er auch schon groß, außer dem Job.

**Ich passte nicht in deine heile Welt  
Doch die und du ist was mir jetzt so fehlt**

Helmut würde ihn das niemals vergessen lassen, wenn er wüsste, wie in- und auswendig Carl diese Lieder kennt. Also hat er es ihm nicht gesagt. Wie so vieles. Von ihnen beiden war immer Helmuth der Gesprächigere und mit einem Mal kommt Carl das unfair vor. Er kennt seinen Partner gut, zumindest glaubt er das. Kennt seine Familie, sofern es sie noch gibt, und seine Vorlieben. Er selbst hat sich immer ausgeschwiegen. Und Helmuth hat es akzeptiert. Ein Gefühl der Wärme macht sich in Carl breit und lässt ihn lächeln. Manchmal ist es leicht, das zu vergessen, aber ganz gleich wie aufbrausend Helmuth auch erscheinen mag, in Wahrheit ist er ein sehr feinfühliger Zeitgenosse. Wer ihn kennt, weiß das.

Drei Plätze weiter steckt ein Kerl mit Halbglatze seiner schlecht blondierten Freundin die Zunge in den Hals.

Er wird sich nicht einsam fühlen und sich nicht im Selbstmitleid suhlen, ganz sicher nicht.

_Wovor läufst du weg?_

Carl hat sich immer etwas darauf eingebildet, kein Feigling zu sein. Er hat schon viel durchgemacht und was dich nicht tötet, macht dich härter. Platte, Akademie, Kosovo. Das gibt sich nicht viel. Immer bist du am Ende allein und machst die Sache mit dir selbst aus. Er ist immer gut allein klar gekommen. Er braucht keinen anderen.

**Verdammt, ich brauch dich, ich brauch dich nicht.**

Es ist schon erbärmlich, wenn man sich in einem Schlagertext wieder erkennt. Aber erbärmlich, das passt heute Abend.

Wann genau er es bemerkt hat, weiß er nicht mehr. Spätestens bei Leonidse. Wahrscheinlich schon bei Bichler und dem Kühlhaus. So oder so, Carl ist kein Vollidiot, er weiß, wann er in der Scheiße steckt.

Und sich als Bulle in seinen Partner zu verlieben…das ist so sehr in der Scheiße, wie es nur geht. Und wenn es ein Kerl ist, gleich noch einmal.

Und trotzdem. Und trotzdem kann Carl nicht bestreiten, dass es ihn nicht wirklich stört. Dass er es vielleicht sogar genießt. Dass er Helmuth, diesen oidn Grantler, mehr vermisst, als er es für möglich gehalten hätte. Zurück nach Gladbach – was war das nur für eine Scheißidee gewesen. Als ob das irgendetwas ändern würde. Er konnte sich in Wien genauso gut nach Helmuth sehnen, wie sonst irgendwo. Nach Helmuth, der jetzt wahrscheinlich auch in irgendeiner Spelunke saß, aber irgendeine adrette Mittvierzigerin umgarnte. „Küss die Hand“, am Arsch.

War er eifersüchtig? Er war sich nicht sicher, worauf. Er hatte nie mit Sicherheit herausgefunden, ob Helmuth interessiert war, hatte nie gefragt.

_Wovor läufst du weg?_

Dabei wäre es so einfach gewesen. Er starrt auf das Telefon am Tresen und weiß nicht genau, worauf er wartet. „N’Abend, Helmuth, sag mal, stehst du eigentlich auf Kerle?“ Carl schnaubt verächtlich in sein Bier und schafft es nicht, im Spiegel über der Bar seinem eigenen Blick standzuhalten.

 **Sieben Bier, zu viel geraucht**  
Das ist es was ein Mann so braucht, doch niemand  
Niemand sagt, hör auf  
Und ich denke schon wieder nur an Dich-

Plötzlich hält er den Laden nicht mehr aus. Der Rauch, das Bier, die Musik, das ist ihm mit einmal zu viel.

„Zahlen, bitte!“

Als Carl auf die dunkle, schneenasse Straße tritt, trifft ihn die kalte Luft wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Wie betrunken man ist, merkt man immer erst, wenn man nach Hause geht. Carl stützt sich gegen eine Laterne und wartet, bis der Schwindel nachlässt. Dann hält er Ausschau. Zwei Taxis fahren ihm vorbei, beim dritten hat er Glück.

Erschöpft lässt er sich auf den Rücksitz fallen und sucht den Blick der Fahrerin im Rückspiegel.

„Wo soll’s denn hingehen?“

Carl atmet tief durch. „Wien, bitte!“

„Dat is jetzt’n Scherz?“

Entschlossen schüttelt Carl den Kopf.

„Willste dich unglücklich machen, Jung?“

„Nein.“ Er kramt in seinem Geldbeutel und reicht die Kreditkarte nach vorne. „Ich hab was in Ordnung zu bringen.“

Die Dame pfeift durch die Zähne und scheint zu überlegen. „Ne Liebeskiste?“

Carl atmet tief durch und nickt dann. „Die Liebe meines Lebens.“

Mit einem leichten Ruckeln legt sie den ersten Gang ein und seufzt. „Na, wenn dat so is…Stört’s dich, wenn ick Radio höre?“

Kopfschütteln.

Sie setzt den Blinker und fährt an. Carl lässt sich in den Sitz sinken und sein Blick geht in die Ferne. Vor dem Fenster verschwimmen die orangefarbenen Straßenlaternen zu leuchtenden Schlieren im dunklen Schwarz der Nacht.

**Verdammt, ich lieb dich,**

**Ich lieb dich nicht.**

Neun Stunden bis Wien. Neun Stunden zu…

„Sag amal, spinnst du?“ Helmuth, in seinem Bademantel, klingt verschlafen, aber nicht ansatzweise so wütend, wie er versucht.

„Ich freu mich auch, dich zu sehen.“ Trotz allem hat die Zeit nicht gereicht, sich etwas Besseres auszudenken.

„Weißt du wie viel Uhr es is?“ 5.30 Uhr. Auf den leeren Autobahnen haben sie tatsächlich Zeit gutgemacht.

„Ich hab Kaffee und Brötchen dabei!“ Zur Bestätigung hält er beides hoch und dass Helmuth ihm die „Brötchen“ durchgehen lässt, wertet Carl als Zeichen seines guten Willens. Oder seiner Müdigkeit.

„Wolltest du jetz net eigentlich in Essen sein?“ Es schwingt nur ein kleiner Vorwurf in Helmuths Stimme mit, aber er reicht, damit Carl sich tatsächlich schämt.

„War ich, aber ich hab’s nicht mehr ausgehalten.“

Ein trockenes Auflachen.

„Das hätt i dir gleich sagen können, dass des net lohnt.“ Dann schüttelt Helmuth verwirrt den Kopf und setzt etwas versöhnlicher hinzu: „Und wie bist du übahaupt herkommen?“

„Hab mir’n Taxi genommen.“ Helmuths Blick geht an ihm vorbei Richtung Straße, wo der cremefarbene Mercedes noch immer im Halteverbot steht.

Noch einmal schüttelt Helmuth den Kopf, aber sein „Bist jetzt ganz deppert worden oder hast im Lotto gewonnen?“ kann das Grinsen nicht ganz Verstecken.

Carl schweigt kurz und um Zeit zu gewinnen, fährt er sich einmal kurz durch’s Haar.

„Ich…hab dich sehen müssen. Jetzt.“

Schweigen. Helmuth hebt nur eine Augenbraue und mustert ihn abschätzig.

„Was genau soll des alles, Carl?“

„Verdammt, Helmuth, mach mir das doch nicht so schwer.“ Carl atmet tief durch und reißt sich zusammen.

„Verdammt, ich…“


End file.
